


All Magic Comes With A Price

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin tells Arthur of his magic, all hell breaks loose. Will Merlin and Arthur be able to look past this and come back to each other, or is their relationship damned for all eternity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite stories that I have ever done. I hope you guys like it.

" _Mer_ lin! What's taking you so long? I want to go already." Arthur practically whined. I smiled, even though he couldn't see me as I had my back to him.

"Just a minute, sire. I am just getting finished saddling the horses." I said softly, and then, looking around, I gave him a quick peck on the lips when I realized that no one else was looking. I went back to my task of saddling up the horses.

Arthur and I had been seeing each other as more than friends for over a month now, and I knew better than to make it public knowledge. Arthur didn't even need to ask me. I knew how badly it could hurt his image if it was found out that he was seeing his servant, let alone another man. I loved him to death, and I was hoping that he loved me too. Neither of us had said it yet. I was waiting for the right time, and I was hoping that this outing would be the right time.

"All right, there we are. All saddled up, just like you asked sire." I said, stepping away from the two horses. It was when I went to wake him up that morning that he asked me if I wanted to go on a hunting trip with him. I was a bit hesitant to go, seeing as how I was almost certain that the knights knew how I felt about the Prince. I knew that Gwaine knew, and he took every opportunity to let me know that he knew. It was when Arthur said that it would just be me and him that I jumped at the chance.

"Finally. Thought I was going to have to wait another century before we got started." Arthur said. It made me smile, as I knew that he was only playing, and that he truly did appreciate what I did for him, even if it wasn't as speedy as some of the other servants would have accomplished it.

The trip out of the gate was quiet and uneventful. It wasn't a tense quiet, but more a friendly one. I took the time to remember what had happened that had led to the relationship I had with Arthur.

* * *

_I walked into Arthur's chambers, fidgeting slightly. Arthur was finally able to be up and around after nearly being killed in his fight against Morgana. She had nearly killed him, and I only got there just in time._

_That whole fiasco made me realize that I needed to swallow my fears and tell Arthur how I felt about him. I knew that I had loved the Prince ever since he let his true kindness show. He may still be a prat, but he had the heart of a true and noble King. It made me seem him in a different light. Things from that point on took on a whole new meaning for me. I realized that I wanted to spend more time with him, and that was precisely what I did.  
_

_"Merlin, are you going to come in, or are you just going to stand there?" Arthur asked, though it lacked the usual bite from his usual insults. He was standing near his window, looking thoughtfully out into the courtyard. I knew from experience that he only did that when he was seriously thinking about something.  
_

_"Sorry Sire." I said, walking in and closing the door behind me. Arthur looked at me, and it sent a jolt down my spine. I had come so close to losing him, and to have lost him without letting him know how much he was loved, not only by me, but by all of the rest of the kingdom, would have been... indescribable.  
_

_"Sire. I wanted to let you know that, while I may not be the most competent manservant, and while I may only be a servant in general, I would like to think that we have become friends in the time that we have known each other. We all nearly lost you in the fight against Morgana, and during the time it took for you to recover, it occurred to me that no one had taken time out of their lives to tell you how utterly loved you are. You are so noble and have such a kind heart. While you may view kindness as a weakness, it is more powerful than fear in every way. I wanted to let you know that I, and any of your subjects, would do anything for you." I said, just barely keeping my emotions in check. I was so close to crying because I realized how empty my life would have been had I lost him.  
_

_"Merlin, you are my best friend, and one of my most trusted advisers. You say kind and noble, but I never miss an opportunity to tell you how much of an imbecile you are. I never told you that I never meant any of it. You are the one and only person that I know that won't treat me like a Prince. You treat me like another human being, and you aren't afraid to tell me when I am in the wrong. Thank you for all you have done for me, and for the kingdom. I have never told you thank you before." Arthur said kindly, and his speech made me start crying. I wrapped my arms around myself and started sobbing silently. Arthur, being the kind and noble person that he is, went over and wrapped his arms around me as well.  
_

_"Shh, it's okay. Everything turned out okay." He said. He was being so calming and soothing that, for a split second, I let my self control slip. I took his face in my hands and planted a feather soft kiss on his lips. It sent a shock throughout my entire body, and also made me remember my place. I backed off quickly, and because Arthur's hold on me had loosened, I managed to break free. I looked at him, and he looked shocked. I quickly fled the room before that shock could turn into something that could tear a hole through my heart.  
_

_I ran all of the way to my bedroom in Gaius's chambers, thanking the heavens that he was out in the market to get fresh ingredients. I felt bad about letting my feelings known to Arthur, and it hurt that he probably wouldn't accept them, but I forced my mind to other things. I landed face down on my bed, and just thought about that simple kiss that we had shared. I smiled gently at the feeling that was still working through my system, making me feel warm and content.  
_

_When I felt the bed dip beside me, I thought that Gaius must be home, so I sighed and started to get up, already having an explanation on my lips as to why I was in my room when I should have been tending to Arthur. I froze and my mind went blank when I saw that it wasn't Gaius at all, but Arthur himself. I took a second to gauge his expression. To my relief, he didn't seem disgusted, but apart from that, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. The years that he had spent in court with his father had certainly perfected his poker face.  
_

_"What exactly happened back there Merlin?" Arthur asked. Part of me wanted to just laugh it off, and say that nothing had happened and that I had made a mistake, but a greater part of me just wanted to let go and tell Arthur so that I could get rid of the burden on my chest.  
_

_"... I kissed you Sire. I apologize if it was unwelcome, and you can be assured that it won't happen again. I got caught up in the moment. You were being so caring towards me that I took advantage of that moment. If you will excuse me my lord, I do believe that the stables need mucking." I said, and started to get up. Arthur surprised me by grabbing my wrist and gently tugging. I got the hint and sat back down on the bed. I turned to Arthur, curios as to why he was keeping me there.  
_

_"You left before I could say or do anything." Arthur simply said, and while I didn't exactly know what he meant, my chest flared with hope that he might feel the same way. The hope in my chest nearly burst out of me when Arthur started to lean closer to me, his gaze focused on my lips. Just before he touched my lips with his, he flicked his gaze up to my eyes, and I could see the question in there. I didn't let words ruin the moment, but instead closed the distance, closing my eyes in pure bliss at the feeling of electricity that the simple kiss produced.  
_

_Arthur kissed me back, and it was better than I had ever though possible. I didn't want it to stop, but because I am human, I had to let go for air. Arthur was panting just as badly as I was, and that made me happy. He leaned his forehead against mine, and smiled into my eyes.  
_

_"So, does this make us more than friends?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that the fear of the answer didn't show too much in my face or eyes. Arthur smiled, and kissed the tip on my nose in answer. It was so unlike him, but something that seemed so like him at the same time that I couldn't help but laugh. I threw my arms around him and hugged him for dear life._

* * *

I had no idea that I was smiling like a loon, like I have a tendency to do, according to Arthur, until Arthur pointed it out. I blushed slightly at being caught, but answered sincerely nonetheless. We weren't in Camelot anymore, so I was free to speak my mind.

"What are you smiling about _Mer_ lin? Something I should know about?" Arthur asked. I could tell without even looking at him that he was smiling too.

"I was thinking about how our relationship started is all." I said. I looked at his face, and sure enough, he was smiling as well. He looked at me and I could see the affection in his eyes. I wouldn't let myself think of it as love, because I didn't want to get my hopes up. We hadn't been together for very long, and he has no reason to love me when I still have a secret that I am keeping from him. That thought made me frown, and I just knew that I was going to have to tell him about my magic before I could even think about telling him that I love him.

"What's the matter Merlin? You look like you just sucked on a lemon." Arthur stated, worry evident in his tone. It only made me feel worse. I had made up my mind about telling him before we had even set out, but I didn't let my mind dwell on it, as I simply wasn't sure how he was going to respond. It had been me that had inadvertently killed his father, after all.

"Arthur, we need to talk about something." I said. The seriousness in my tone left no room for argument or joking, and I knew that Arthur could sense that. We were far enough from Camelot that no one would sneak up on us that we knew. Arthur led the horses into a small trail, and after a few moments, the trail ended in a small meadow. I jumped down, and so did Arthur.

I tied the horses up to a nearby tree, taking my time so as to stall. After that was accomplished, I walked over to Arthur, who was looking at me with a confused expression on his face. I kissed him full on the mouth, not bothering to hide the desperate edge to it.

I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, and after a moment's hesitation, he let me in. Usually, there would have been a battle for dominance, but Arthur seemed to realize that I needed to take what I wanted from the kiss. He let me have my way. I started rubbing his tongue with mine, and shivered when he moaned. My breathing sped up, and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to keep up the kiss much more.

When I broke apart for air, Arthur looked at me bewildered. He was panting so harshly that it took him a few moments to be able to speak. When he did, his voice was husky, and I shivered at hearing it, committing it to memory in case it was the last time that I heard him like that as well.

"What was that about?" He asked. I looked into his eyes, and saw the confusion, and slight fear in his gaze. I sighed, going into the middle of the clearing and sitting down. Arthur was stunned for a second before he followed me and sat opposite me.

"I'm only going to say this once, and then you can look at it however you feel. Just... let me get it all out without any interruptions, and then you can ask any and all questions once I'm done. Do you understand?" I asked, being completely serious, which is not something that I do often. When Arthur nodded his head in agreement, I took a deep breath and went straight to the core of things.

"Where to begin, where to begin... I suppose I should just come out and say it. I'm a sorcerer. I've had magic since I was born. The entire time that I have been in Camelot, I have only tried to use my magic for good, and for the right reasons, though sometimes, I am met with disastrous effects. I have saved your life countless times, and I even helped Uther before he died. And while I am confessing to everything, I should let you know that the old man that you think is responsible for your father's death is me." I said, not entirely sure how I should have put it, and just letting it out. Arthur was looking at me startled at first, and a small but confused smile came across his face.

"You have to be joking. There is no way that you can have magic, especially because you know that I have banned it just as firmly as my father had before me. Is this your idea of a prank? Are you paying me back for putting you in the stocks those times?" Arthur asked, and I could tell that he was nearly in hysterics.

I sighed, knowing that the only way that I could get him to believe me was to show him what I meant. I summoned up my magic and let it take the form of a glowing blue ball of energy, and it hovered directly above his head. I could feel the swimming rush of energy in my eyes, and I knew that Arthur saw my eyes flash golden when he gasped.

After a few moments of nothing happening, I extinguished the light. I chanced a glance at Arthur's face, and I could see that he was looking at me with such a hurt expression that it tore my heart to shreds. I knew that I had no right to want to still be by his side, but I couldn't help myself. I sighed and drew my knees up to my chest, resting my forehead on top of them. I waited for Arthur to speak.

I could feel it when he stood up and went to the horses. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but he came back after a few moments. When I heard the sword being unsheathed, I knew what was going on. Surprisingly, I didn't feel afraid. I felt relieved. I never knew what a burden it was to keep my magic a secret. When Arthur spoke, it was a voice filled with so many emotions. Hurt, rage, sadness, denial, betrayal, and agony twisted through his words.

"Get up!" He ordered. I moved to comply and looked at him, holding his sword towards me, towards my heart. He had a good foot between the sword and me, but that quickly changed. I started walking directly towards him, stopping only when the tip of his sword was placed right against my breast. I looked in his eyes, and I could see a war raging in them. At last, he started asking me questions.

"You say that you have only ever used your magic for the good of Camelot. You say that, so why is my father dead? You have had magic this entire time, and you kept it from me, your 'friend'. I considered you my best friend and my most trusted adviser, when you were the one with the darkest secret." Arthur said, panting with the struggle of containing the emotions he was experiencing. I used the opportunity to speak.

"I am your friend, and my magic shouldn't change that. The reason that your father died is because someone planted an enchanted amulet on him that would make any spell worked on him reverse and do the opposite of what it was supposed to do and inflict the spell, or curse in this case, tenfold. I _have_ only ever used my magic for the good of Camelot." I said, completely calm, even though I should be feeling either fear or sadness, or maybe even both.

"You liar!" Arthur said, and it was then that I realized that I had broken whatever relationship that we had. It was then that the floodgates opened and the anguish poured in.

"Would you rather me dead? Are you going to take me back to Camelot and have me burned at the stake?" I asked. Arthur looked at me in horror, so I took another step forward, gasping out loud at the sharp pain as Arthur's sword pierced my flesh. I got about half an inch in me before Arthur pulled the sword out. By this time, the tears were flooding down my face, and my heart was in pieces.

"Why would you do something like that? You could have killed yourself." Arthur said. I looked at his face and saw that he was confused. I had to look away because looking at him caused a fresh wave of piercing pain to run through me. I could feel the blood running down my chest, a painful reminder of what I had lost, what I had destroyed.

"Because I've ruined everything... You will never look at me the way that I look at you again. I love you, and I have ruined it all. I will leave you so that you may move on with your life. I promise that I will not step foot in Camelot again. It would be best if you just forgot about me." I said, running away, trying to escape the pain that was threatening to consume me.

Running away from everything that _was_ me.


	2. Absence

* * *

**(Arthur's Point of View)  
**

* * *

When Merlin told me about his magic, I thought that he had to be joking. There was no way that my manservant, a bumbling, clumsy manservant at that, could have magic. I tried to pass it off as a joke, even though the serious edge to his eyes had me worried.

When he conjured the blue ball into existence, I was shocked, hurt, betrayed, angry, and above all else, afraid. It came to me how easily it would be for Merlin to kill me, how easily he could overthrow everything that had been accomplished. It was then that I thought about what he had said about the hand he played in my father's death. That was what made me get up and grab my sword from my horse.

To say that I was surprised when Merlin stood up when I ordered him to, and look at me calmly wouldn't have been far off the mark. He even walked right up to me until the tip of my sword was pressed against his chest, right where his heart was. I was in hysterics, and I said the first things that came to my mind.

"You say that you have only ever used your magic for the good of Camelot. You say that, so why is my father dead? You have had magic this entire time, and you kept it from me, your 'friend'. I considered you my best friend and my most trusted adviser, when you were the one with the darkest secret." I said, panting with the effort of keeping everything inside of me.

"I am your friend, and my magic shouldn't change that. The reason that your father died is because someone planted an enchanted amulet on him that would make any spell worked on him reverse and do the opposite of what it was supposed to do and inflict the spell, or curse in this case, tenfold. I _have_ only ever used my magic for the good of Camelot." Merlin said, and it caused me to get angry again, because I didn't know of a single friend that would keep something like this a secret.

"You liar!" I screamed in his face, watching as he lost his calm and collected air, and it was replaced with pure despair. He looked at me, and I saw the wild hurt in his eyes, which nearly made me flinch away. However, I remained strong and stood my ground.

"Would you rather me dead? Are you going to take me back to Camelot and have me burned at the stake?" He asked, and I could hear the fear of it in his voice. It made me think that he would do anything to cling to life. It was also then that I was struck with the horror of how far Merlin thought I would take it. I would never in a million years take his life, regardless of what he had done.

However, he took matters into his own hands, and started walking forwards again, walking right into the sword. I watched in mounting horror as the blade slid into his chest, and I heard his gasp of pain. That was what shook me to the core, and I pulled my sword away, being careful not to make the damage worse.

"Why would you do something like that? You could have killed yourself." I said, incredulous as to his reasons. He was crying steadily, and I saw as he took a glance at my face, and his features twisted in pain even more, and he took in a shuddering breath before answering my question.

"Because I have ruined everything... You will never look at me the way that I look at you again. I love you, and I have ruined it all. I will leave you so that you may move on with your life. I promise that I will not step foot in Camelot again. It would be best if you just forgot about me." He said, and started running in the opposite direction. I tried to call out to him, but it appeared that he didn't hear me.

I wanted to go after him, but my mind was on overload, and I couldn't get my body to function correctly. I felt wet streaks on my cheeks, and knew that I was crying. I didn't care at that moment, because the only thing going through my head was that Merlin loved me. He loved me, and trusted me with his darkest secret, and all I did was throw it back into his face. It was the realization that Merlin had trusted me with his secret that made me surge to my feet, looking wildly around.

I took off in the direction that he had disappeared in, and though I prided myself as a great hunter, I couldn't find his tracks anywhere. It was as if he had covered them so that he could get away, and that was probably what he had done, as I couldn't imagine he would want to see me after I had hurt him so badly.

After a few hours of searching, my mind had calmed down somewhat. I finally realized that I was wasting my time, and that Merlin didn't want to be found. And I couldn't blame him. I despairingly made my way back to the clearing that we were at, and tied the horses together, so that the one that Merlin had rode wouldn't wander off, and then I started making my way back to Camelot.

When I got there, I managed to compose my features enough that only those who knew me best would be able to tell if anything was wrong. As such, I was able to pass the gate guards without them being alarmed, though I did notice that they looked at the riderless horse next to me with confusion.

I managed to make it to my chambers without having to explain anything about my true emotions to anyone, which I was very grateful for. I didn't know if I would be able to hold it all in if I had to explain myself.

I closed the door, and eyed my bed with longing. For the past week and a half, Merlin and I had shared a bed. I desperately wanted him back, and after I had thought things through, I realized that it was true that Merlin had only ever used his magic for the good of all of Camelot. I couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of a burden it placed on his shoulders to not be able to tell anyone with the fear of being executed. I couldn't blame him for not telling me, because I literally told him to his face that anyone who had magic would be executed.

I sighed, my breath catching in my throat as I remembered all of the times that Merlin and I had been through. I always knew that there was something odd about him, but I never could figure it out. I thought that I was good at figuring him out, but he kept that secret from me for so long. I can only imagine that he kept it from me when my father was alive because he didn't want to place an unnecessary burden on my shoulders.

I was so exhausted that I could barely stay on my feet any longer, so I stumbled to the bed and got in, hugging the pillow that Merlin used close to me. I took a deep breath in through my nose, and realized that the pillow still smelled like him. I fell asleep, holding Merlin's scent close to me, wishing it were the real thing, and not an inanimate object.

* * *

_I was back in the cave where I had found the Mortaeus flower to heal Merlin. I realized too late that I had walked right into a trap, when the maiden that had escorted me to the cave said a spell and the ledge I was standing on crumbled. I managed to grab onto the ledge before I could fall. I looked at her, and saw the look of contentment in her eyes, knowing that it had been a trap from the very beginning. A giant spider approached, and the woman told me that it wasn't my destiny to die by her hand, and she walked away. It was then that a blue ball of energy formed right above my head. It illuminated the cave enough for me to see the flowers.  
_

_I quickly scampered up the wall and grabbed the flower, then followed the light up and out of the cave through an opening in the ceiling. I watched the ball for a second, and then it disappeared. I realized that it was magical, and that someone had just saved my life._

* * *

I woke up, gasping for breath, and remembered the dream that I had. The blue ball of energy had been made by Merlin. Even though he had been dying, he was still trying to save me. It really put into perspective how much he cared for me. I knew that I needed to find him, but there were only so many places that I could start.

I decided to start with Gaius, and when I made my way out into the open air, I realized that it was already night. It made it easier to go to Gaius's quarters without having to be distracted from my goal.

I got to Gaius's chambers, and hesitated for the briefest of instances. It was late enough that the old physician was probably asleep, and I felt guilty for wanting to wake him up. Then I remembered Merlin's heartbroken face, and my resolve hardened again.

I knocked, and heard shuffling from behind the door. There was a hiss and a flash of light, so I assumed that Gaius had lit a match to light a candle so that he could see. The door opened, and Gaius stood there, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at me. He seemed startled at seeing me there.

"What's the matter sire? Are you hurt?" He asked, and I shook my head no. I wasn't physically hurt. No, the hurt that I was experiencing was far deeper and far greater than that.

"No, Gaius, but I need to talk to you. Privately, if at all possible. I'm sorry if I woke you up." I said. Gaius scoffed and shook his head, and I knew him well enough to know that it meant he couldn't care less if I had woken him up.

"Of course sire, come in. Tell me what's wrong, because you never seek me out unless you are injured or it has to do with Merlin. I'm guessing the latter, as you seem to be fine." Gaius deduced, and I was a bit surprised at how easily he could figure it out. I took a seat on a stool, and Gaius sat opposite me. I looked in his kind face, and found myself talking.

"Gaius, I fear Merlin may be gone. He left Camelot." I said, and there was so much emotion going through me that I was forced to stop, or I would have choked on it. Gaius looked at me shocked, and I could tell that he was worried.

"What happened sire?" He asked simply.

"Merlin told me a secret of his, and I said some very hurtful things to him. Merlin and I had been in a secret relationship, and I had asked him out on a hunting trip, just the two of us. It was then that he told me his secret. He was scared of my reaction, but not because he was afraid to die. No, he was afraid because he thought that he had ruined our relationship. He told me that he loved me, that he would never step foot in Camelot again, and that I should just forget about him." I said, trying to hide the fact that Merlin had magic, because I had no idea if Gaius knew or not.

"With the reaction that you just explained to me, I would venture to guess that he told you about his magic. Even if he hadn't, and this is the first time that you heard it, if what you say is true, than I have nothing to fear because, as you said, he won't step foot in Camelot again." Gaius said.

"So you knew then? How long have you known?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Ever since the first day that he came here, sire. And before you feel betrayed, the only reason that I found out is because, while I was looking through my books on the second shelf, I tripped in surprise when Merlin called out my name. The railings weren't strong enough, and I was sent falling to the ground. Merlin stopped time enough so that he could locate my mattress and slide it under me with his magic. He saved me, and I told him I wouldn't tell anyone about his magic." Gaius said, and I understood his position. He would have been harboring a sorcerer, but on the other hand, that same sorcerer had probably saved his life.

"Well, that makes sense then... How much has he done for the kingdom? I know about the hand he played in my father's death, because he told me, so could you tell me more about that? He told me about some amulet that had been enchanted to make sure the healing spell went bad, and I know that it was his light that led me out of the cave in the Forest of Balor on my quest to find the Mortaeus flower." I asked, settling down, because I had a feeling that it would be a long time before I got to move again.

"It was Merlin's magic that saved you from the vengeful sorceress and landed him his spot as your manservant. He had been told by the Great Dragon that it was his destiny to help you become the Once and Future King of Albion. He realized, after a bit of frustration, that being your manservant would be the perfect opportunity to protect you. He was the one that brought the snakes to life in your fight against Valiant. He saved you from the sidhe, and he also tried to trade his life for yours at the Isle of the Blessed. He has done so much for you and for the kingdom, all without having to be thanked. He did it because he believed in the great King that you will be one day. My bet is that he will still protect you, even if he is no longer by your side." Gaius said, and paused. He got up and got some water. He offered me some, and I gladly accepted, the feeling of the cool liquid a balm to my aching throat.

"As to the hand he played in your father's death, he had no idea about the amulet. He wanted to save your father, even though if Uther ever found out about him, Merlin would surely die. I can't say what made him want to do it, though I suspect the feelings that he has for you are the likely cause." Gaius said and got up. I thought that he was going for more water, but instead, he went to one of his bookshelves, and brought down a wooden box. He sat back down and opened the box, taking out an amulet. He handed it to me, and I realized that it was warm, even though it had just come out of the box.

"That's the amulet that I found on your father's body. It wasn't hard to figure out who enchanted it either. It was Morgana. When you came back from fighting her, you were unconscious and barely alive. Merlin was in hysterics, and he told me what had happened. You had gone to face her alone, and once Merlin found out what you had done, he rushed to find you. When he got there, Morgana was already saying the words that would end your life. Merlin shouted at her, breaking her concentration, and he hurled her away from you. Merlin said that her back hit the ground hard enough to crack. He had killed her, and that thought repulsed him, but the thought that repulsed him more was the thought of losing you." Gaius said, and looked at me with sympathy. It was as if he could plainly see the turmoil going on inside of my body.

"I need to find him Gaius. I don't care how I do it, but I have to find him and turn everything right again." I said. Gaius looked at me thoughtfully, and I could tell that there was a plan forming in his mind. He sighed and shook his head.

"There is a way to make sure that you can find him. However, you are the king now, and you can't go traipsing off, even if it is after Merlin. You have duties that you need to attend to. Unless..." Gaius said, looking thoughtful once more. I grew impatient as the minutes ticked by without him explaining what was on his mind.

"Unless what Gaius? Whatever it is, I will do it without hesitation." I said sincerely. Gaius looked troubled, but I could tell that he had made up his mind. I wasn't the only one who cared about Merlin, after all.

"I know magic. When your father banished it, I was one of the only ones who was spared. I know of a spell that will allow me to become any person I choose, as long as I have a lock of their hair. As to finding Merlin, it would be more magic. There is another spell that will bind you two together so that you can always find each other, no matter the distance. I must warn you though, sire. The effects are permanent. You will always be bonded if you decide to do this. Also, this bond is made of love, so it would be best if you truly did love Merlin before consenting to this." He said. I didn't even need to think it over. Merlin was the only person that I wanted to be bonded to. I grabbed a knife from the table next to me and cut off a lock of my hair, handing it to Gaius.

"Do it. All of it. As soon as possible." I said, to which Gaius bowed, and went over to the bookcase once again, taking down a stack. He reached into the empty alcove and pulled a switch, causing a section of the bookcase to swing open, revealing a few dusty tomes. I could feel the crackle in the air, and I knew that they were magic.

"You need to be here for the bonding spell." Gaius said, to which I nodded. He opened the book, flipping through the pages before finally exclaiming once he found the right spell.

"All right, sire, I've found the spell. You will need to keep Merlin's face in your mind. The more detailed it is, the stronger the bond." Gaius said, and I immediately conjured up an image closing my eyes in the process.

It was as if he was right there in front of me. I could see his lean, scrawny figure. I saw the poor clothes he always wore, his jacket, his neckerchief, everything. But most of all, I saw his face. It was lit up in one of those smiles that he only seems to show me. I saw his high cheekbones, overly large ears, pale complexion, blindingly blue eyes, and the unruly mop of black hair. He was, in a word, perfect. I loved him, and I intended to let him know just how I felt.

"All right sire, I am going to chant the spell now. Keep the image in your head." Gaius said, but I wasn't really paying attention to him. My mind was focused on the image that I had created.

 _"Merlinus Arthuro nexus ut valeat aliquid, fortius vinculum caritatis vinculum mortale. Se dicant semper invenitur, quamvis procul in alterius semper arma."_ Gaius chanted, and I felt a strong tugging in my chest. I gasped, knowing that if I followed the tug, I would find Merlin.

"Go now sire. I will cast the spell on myself to make me look like you before sunrise. You don't need to worry about the kingdom. Just bring Merlin back with you, I beg you. He is like a son to me." Gaius said. I opened my eyes and looked at Gaius. He had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Gaius. I will never forget this. Thank you." I said, bowing down low to him. It was the only thing that I could do to show him how much I appreciated what he had done for me.

After I straightened back up, I didn't waste any more time. I strode out of the physicians chambers, intent of finding Merlin.

Intent on finding the missing part of me.

My heart.


	3. Reunion

As soon as I left Gaius's quarters, I made my way to the gate. I ducked into a side alley and stopped when I reached the wall. I pushed in the center of the wall, and it slid open to reveal an opening in the castle wall. I had found the secret passage out of Camelot years before, and since I never told anyone about it, no one else knew that it was there. It had helped me sneak out without alerting the guards many times.

I followed the strong tug in my chest, and was soon on the road again. I followed the tug throughout the night, and the farther I traveled, the stronger the tug seemed to get.

Once the light was bright enough to see by, I realized where the pull was taking me. I had traveled this way, with Merlin, only once before.

The tug was leading me to Ealdor. When I realized that, the tug suddenly vanished. I was confused for a moment before it suddenly clicked in my head. Merlin truly didn't want to be found, so he hid where he was with magic. I could still feel the bond, but I no longer knew where exactly Merlin was.

I picked up my speed, fast walking so that I didn't tire myself out, to get to Ealdor before he disappeared again. It was only a matter of time before he did. And I still had a few days before I managed to get there.

* * *

**(Merlin's Point of View)**

* * *

_Arthur was running towards me, shouting something that I couldn't yet hear. I wanted to run away from him, from the pain that was in my chest, but my legs were planted firmly in place. I couldn't move._

_Arthur reached me, and he doubled over, gasping for breath. He was so close to me that I could smell him, the intoxicating scent that I had gotten so addicted to. It cause more pain, and my eyes overflowed with salt as the pain became too much to keep locked inside.  
_

_"Merlin... Come back." Arthur said between pants. I was confused by what he had said. After all, he most likely hated me for my magic. There was no reason why he should be asking me to come back.  
_

_"... Why? Why would you ask me that when I am everything you have been taught to hate?" I whispered between us. I didn't want to hear the answer, but I knew that I had to ask him. If nothing else, I needed him to see what he truly wanted.  
_

_"I don't hate you Merlin. I could never hate you. You have magic? So what? You have always used it for good, I know that now. I shouldn't have called you a liar, nor pulled a sword on you. There is nothing I can do to take it back. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I am begging you to come back. I want my friend, my adviser, and my love back. Please." Arthur said, and he looked at me. I could see the desperation in his eyes. I spoke words, words that summoned my magic up to me.  
_

_"_ Et revelabitur veritas et mendacium desinere. _" I said, knowing perfectly well what I was doing. Arthur watched as my eyes turned golden, but he didn't look afraid. He just looked broken._ _  
_

_"Tell me again that you want me to go back with you. There will be no lies from now on." I said, trying my hardest not to let hope blossom. I was fighting a losing battle, I knew, but i tried nonetheless.  
_

_"I need you back Merlin. I'm lost without you. I need you more than I need air to breathe. I love you." Arthur said, and I knew then that he was telling the truth. Tears flooded my eyes, tears of happiness. I launched myself into his arms, and cried there, reveling in the familiar feeling of him holding me close.  
_

_"I thought I had lost you. I thought I had destroyed everything that had happened between us... I thought you hated me." I said. I didn't give him a chance to respond, I just kissed him. That simple kiss melted away all of my pain, all of my fear.  
_

_It was life itself._

* * *

I woke up gasping. Something felt different. There was a strange tugging in my chest. As I examined it more closely, I had a brief out of body experience. I saw Arthur making his way towards where I was, and I knew what had happened.

Gaius had once let me examine a spell book of his, and it had a binding spell in there, one made from pure love. At the time, I thought how wonderful it would be if Arthur and I had been able to share in that bond, and then I snorted at myself, closing the book.

 _'Who cast the spell to bond us? It couldn't have been Arthur... He doesn't know magic. There is only one person that I know that has magic and would do something like this. What was Gaius thinking? He knows how Arthur feels about magic...'_ I thought. I summoned my magic and, shaping it with my will, let it conceal my location from Arthur. There was no way to break the bond, I knew that, but that didn't mean I was going to let Arthur find me. I was broken enough as it was.

To think that he would go so far as to bind himself was something I wasn't sure how to look at. On one hand, Gaius had to have told him that the spell was forged in love, and that would indicate that Arthur still wanted to be with me. On the other hand, I wasn't about to let my hopes rise, mainly because I didn't want to get crushed any more than I already was. I could barely handle the first time. A second time would literally kill me.

I hugged my knees to my chest, heaving out a sob. I wanted nothing more than to be able to be Arthur's again, in any way, but the way he exploded at me before indicated that he wouldn't even consider it.

I sat there, just wishing that I could forget what had happened, but my mind wouldn't grant me that wish. A few hours later, my mum walked in and gently told me that she could use my help. I latched at the chance of manual labor, as I knew that it wouldn't allow me any time to think.

That routine went on for a couple of days. I would go to sleep, dream of Arthur wanting me to come back to Camelot with him, only to wake up. My mom would come in shortly afterwards, and then I would work in the field, or carry grain, or whatever the town needed doing.

When I woke up on the fourth day from being gone, I walked out and saw that everyone in the village was wearing black. For a moment, I tried to puzzle out the reason, and then it hit me. It was the anniversary of Will's death. Will had been my friend, and he had died when Arthur and I had come to Ealdor to save it from bandits.

 _'I remember that time. I went to Arthur, and told him that I needed to go to help my village, and he ended up going too... He was so brave. Ealdor wouldn't... be... here...'_ I thought before another thought struck me. Arthur had been here before, knew the way here. He probably guessed where I was before I blocked the bond. I panicked and ran back into my mum's house. I gathered all of my things and went back to the door, taking one last look at everything. I didn't know when I would be back, after all.

When I opened the door, I was so flustered that I walked right into someone. I fell back, but before I could hit the ground, I was being pulled into someone's arms. I knew that smell, and I tried to struggle out of his arms, but he had a firm grip on me. Arthur had found me before I could leave again.

I thought about using magic to get away, but before I could think of a suitable spell, he had grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. I gasped, and my magic flared to life, though instead of pushing him away, it drew him closer to me. He groaned into the kiss, and my knees started to shake. I wanted to let go so badly and melt into the kiss, but my mind would not let me be.

I finally got enough leverage to push his face away from mine, though he still kept a grip on me. My eyes started tearing up again because I had no idea what was going on. My mind went to the thought that Arthur was enchanted, but my magic told me that he hadn't. At least, not to lust after me.

"What's going on? I thought you didn't want to see me again? Why are you here Arthur?" I asked, hope getting the best of me. I wanted him to want me back, wanted him to want me to go back to Camelot, back home, with him. However, the side of me that thought rationally knew that there was a slim to no chance of that happening.

"You left before I could sort through any of the information Merlin... I had Gaius bind us together with magic, so that I could find you and ask you to come back. I know that I have no right to ask you this, but I am doing so regardless. I have always been selfish, and with you, I am no different. I don't want to have a life without you Merlin... I love you too much to let you go without telling you how I feel. If you still want to leave, then you are free to do so, but know that you will always have a home in Camelot. In my arms." Arthur murmured against my hair, pulling back to kiss my forehead before he let me go.

There were so many emotions going through me that I had no idea which one to focus on. There was hope: hope that Arthur was being serious, and that he truly did want me to go back with him. There was fear: fear that this was all a dream, and that the Arthur here was just a figment of my imagination. There was happiness: happiness that Arthur had said that he had loved me and that he wanted me back. To name just a few.

However, regardless of all of that, the one emotion that was starting to overpower the others was doubt: doubt about the truth of what Arthur had said, if it was just a trick to get me to go back to Camelot so that he could execute me. I remembered the dream that I had before he had found me. More specifically, I remembered the spell in that dream.

 _"Et revelabitur veritas et mendacium desinere."_ I said, letting my eyes flash golden, looking straight at Arthur as I did so. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I knew that with this spell, I would soon find out.

"Tell me what is really on your mind Arthur. Tell me if you truly do want me back. With the spell I cast, there can be no lies, only the truth. Lies have ceased to exist for the time being." I said, steeling myself against an... unfavorable response.

"I need you in my life Merlin. I love you, and I should have told you sooner. I understand why you didn't tell me, and I would have done the same thing, if I were in your shoes. I can't ask for forgiveness for what I said. I know that I hurt you. I am a selfish creature, so that is why I am asking for you back. I don't want to live another moment without you being by my side. You are my entire world Merlin. You always have been, even if I was too blind to see it." Arthur said, and I could see the way the light in his eyes died.

"You probably don't even want to see me after how badly I hurt you. I would understand if you didn't want to come back with me to Camelot. I would let you go, if that is what you want. I don't want you to be unhappy, and if I make you unhappy, then tell me so, so that I may leave." He said, and I could hear the sincerity in every syllable.

I didn't waste any more time on words, I just launched myself into his arms. He looked shocked, but his arms encircled me, holding me to him with near bone crushing strength. I felt a wet spot appear on my shoulder, where he had his face buried, and I felt him shiver in my hold.

"I thought that I would never see you again. I thought that you might truly hate me for what I said. I love you, I love you, I love." He kept repeating, and I started tearing up myself.

He pulled back, shakily wiping his tears away, after a few moments. He gave me a watery smile, and I smiled back. It suddenly struck me that he needed to get back to Camelot before his guards realized that he was away.

"Come on, let's get you back to Camelot. We can't have the whole kingdom in an uproar because you can't be found." I said, grabbing his hand and entwining my fingers with his. I was still hurt about what he had said, but if there was one thing I knew, it was that he couldn't have faked the honesty in his voice as he confessed to me. I may not ever forget what he said, but I knew that I could forgive him.

I started walking towards Camelot, but didn't get very far. Arthur wasn't walking with me. I turned back around, not once letting go of his hand, to ask what was the matter. I wasn't expecting him to pull me back to him and kiss me.

I melted into the soft and gentle kiss, knowing that it was meant to be. My magic was content as well, removing the block I had placed on our bond. The effect was instantaneous, and nearly debilitating in its strength.

Arthur gasped in through his nose as he felt the bond fully take form. I gasped as well. The air around us hummed, literally, and everything else ceased to matter. I forgot the pain that I was in, and my entire being was content and happy.

"Wh... What was that?" Arthur asked, breaking the kiss and gasping. He was looking at me as if he was truly seeing me for the first time, and I nearly squirmed under the intensity of his gaze. Granted, I was probably looking at him the same way, so I had no room to talk.

"The bond that you had Gaius make was completed. In all instances that this spell had been cast, both were there for it. It was designed as a safety measure, so they would know when one another was in danger. Ours was incomplete because I wasn't there." I said.

I would have wanted nothing more than to stay in his embrace, after coming so close to losing the ability to be in his arms, but I knew that he had obligations that he needed to fulfill, namely running a kingdom before it collapsed.

"As much as I would love to stay here and flaunt our relationship to everyone in Ealdor, you have a kingdom to run. We really need to be going before anything bad happens." I said, though even a deaf man could have heard the dissatisfied edge to my voice. Arthur heard it as well, if the laugh he gave me was any indication.

"You don't need to worry about that. Gaius said that he would take care of things. He took a lock of my hair and said he would transform into me, so that I could come and find you. I would much like to spend a few days away from Camelot, and spend time with you here." Arthur said, and I looked at him like he had grown two heads. Try as I might to be firm about the fact the he should return to Camelot, I was very much liking the idea of spending time with Arthur alone.

Just then, my mother walked up. She saw the two of us and smiled. She had always been a perceptive woman, so I wasn't surprised to see that she smirked at Arthur's arms around me.

"Well, as cute as this is, I would like to have a word with the both of you. In private, if at all possible." She said, and her tone left no room for argument. She walked into the house, and Arthur and I followed. I led Arthur to my room, and we both sat down on the bed, though Arthur was refusing to let me go.

"Now, as happy as I am for you both, if you ever hurt my boy again Arthur, I will personally hunt you down and skin you alive." She said with a smile. My jaw dropped and I just had a nagging feeling that I looked like a fish out of water. I looked over to my side to see that Arthur had gone pale.

"You don't need to worry about that Hunith. It was my own stupidity that hurt him, and while I can't say that I won't be stupid in the future, I promise to always listen to Merlin before getting angry." He said, and I was proud of him. He knew that it would be impossible for him to keep the promise of never hurting me, so he promised to always let me say my side of the story before doing anything. I looked at my mum, and she smiled warmly again. It would appear that she had reached the same conclusions as me.

"Very well. Now Merlin, have you told him your secret?" She asked. I knew that she was meaning about my magic, but Arthur didn't, so he looked at me expectantly. I laughed and gave my mom a reassuring smile.

"You mean about my magic? How do you think this whole thing happened?" I asked, though not unkindly. My mum sighed in relief and came towards us. She placed her hands on her hips, inspecting the both of us critically.

"Aww, I can't help it. You two look so cute together!" She said happily, enveloping the both of us in a hug. I smiled in pure happiness. It felt as if everything in my life was going the right way for once.

I had told Arthur about my magic, and even though things started out rocky after that, he still came and looked for me, even going so far as to reveal that he loved me. He knew about my magic, and I didn't need to hide anymore. That thought made me happy, but nothing made me happier to know that I could still be in Arthur's arms.

Where I truly belonged.


	4. The Return Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of what happened in the previous chapter. If you don't want to re-read the last chapter in Arthur's point of view, then you should just go to the near end, and read from where the last chapter left off.

When my mum let us go, I looked at Arthur. He was blushing slightly, but I saw the way that his eyes flicked towards me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I shooed my mum away with my hand, making sure she actually left, before I pressed in close to him.

I decided to wait to kiss him, and just snuggled up on his chest, bringing him down to lay on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me close to him. I reveled in the closeness, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Apparently, my emotions took a greater toll on me than I had originally thought. I was exhausted.

* * *

**(Arthur's Point of View)**

* * *

When I looked down at Merlin, snuggled up on my chest, I saw that he was asleep. I smiled at him, and carefully maneuvered so that I could sleep with him. I had barely slept in the past four days because I had been so worried about him. I was so worried that I wasn't going to be able to see him, that he might have already left.

Because of my visit last time, I knew where his mother lived, and I imagined that it would be where Merlin was. Every step I took that brought me closer to the door filled me with more and more dread. What if he wasn't there? What if he was already gone? What if he was there, but he refused to see me? What if he hated me?

My mind was in a jumble, and I steeled myself for anything that might happen. However, I wasn't expecting him to rush out of the doorway in a panic and come crashing into me. I grabbed him before he could fall on the ground and pulled him close to me. I grabbed his chin and kissed him on the mouth, making sure that I would remember it in case I never got to kiss him again.

And it seemed that I wouldn't get to again when he forced our faces apart. I wouldn't let go of him, no matter how hard he struggled. I needed to get everything out. However, before I could speak, he started speaking.

"What's going on? I thought you didn't want to see me again? Why are you here Arthur?" He said. He sounded hurt, hopeful, and so, so very scared that it nearly broke my heart. I had never wanted to hurt him, and I didn't want him to leave without knowing that I didn't mean what I had said, and that I wanted him back.

"You left before I could sort through any of the information Merlin... I had Gaius bind us together with magic, so that I could find you and ask you to come back. I know that I have no right to ask you this, but I am doing so regardless. I have always been selfish, and with you, I am no different. I don't want to have a life without you Merlin... I love you too much to let you go without telling you how I feel. If you still want to leave, then you are free to do so, but know that you will always have a home in Camelot. In my arms." I said. I kissed his forehead, and then let him go.

I saw many different emotions play across his face. I saw how much he wanted to go back with me, the longing in his eyes, but I also saw the fear. I was beginning to think that I had truly destroyed any and all chances of seeing him after Ealdor. Finally, he looked up into my eyes, and I saw a determination in his aquamarine depths. He looked like he was bracing himself for a blow that would rock his entire being.

 _"Et revelabitur veritas et mendacium desinere."_ Merlin said, and I saw his eyes flash golden. I was in awe of his power, and I knew that it had to be considerable. He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes again.

"Tell me what is really on your mind Arthur. Tell me if you truly do want me back. With the spell I cast, there can be no lies, only the truth. Lies have ceased to exist for the time being." Merlin said, and he once again looked like he was ready to be ripped to shreds. I started speaking, and I felt as if my entire soul was being laid out in front of us. The strangest thing is that I wanted it. I wanted to be able to talk to him without him doubting anything that was coming out of my mouth.

"I need you in my life Merlin. I love you, and I should have told you sooner. I understand why you didn't tell me, and I would have done the same thing, if I were in your shoes. I can't ask for forgiveness for what I said. I know that I hurt you. I am a selfish creature, so that is why I am asking for you back. I don't want to live another moment without you being by my side. You are my entire world Merlin. You always have been, even if I was too blind to see it." I said, and I was completely scared to think that this may be the last time that I got to speak with him. I lost some of my hopefulness, and I started to feel despair creeping in my soul. I started talking again, and it was considerably less cheerful than before.

"You probably don't even want to see me after how badly I hurt you. I would understand if you didn't want to come back with me to Camelot. I would let you go, if that is what you want. I don't want you to be unhappy, and if I make you unhappy, then tell me so, so that I may leave." I said, trying my hardest not to break down. He was my everything and, for that reason, if he didn't want to be with me, then I would let him go. I would never forget him, nor would I ever move on, but I would let him move on. I would let him be as happy as he possibly could be, because I truly loved him that much.

I was surprised when I felt him hit me and wrap his arms around me. My body acted instinctively and I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder. I let my emotions loose, and I was crying with both sadness and happiness. I was sad because I had hurt the one person that meant the most to me, and happy because I had him in my arms for the time being.

"I thought that I would never see you again. I thought that you might truly hate me for what I said. I love you, I love you, I love." I kept repeating, shivering in his hold from the surge of emotions. After a few minutes, I reigned in my rampant emotions and pulled back. I saw that Merlin had gotten a little teary-eyed as well, and I gave him a watery smile. He smiled back, and then he frowned some.

"Come on, let's get you back to Camelot. We can't have the whole kingdom in an uproar because you can't be found." He said, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. He didn't give me a chance to speak, he just started walking in the direction of Camelot. He didn't get very far, and I pulled him back to me, kissing him. He sighed into the kiss and let loose. I let out a sharp gasp when I felt the heat between him and me. It was as if we were in the heart of a volcano, but that we were the ones creating the heat instead of the heat devouring us.

This, I knew without a doubt, was what it felt like to truly love someone.

"Wh... What was that?" I asked, breathless from the emotions that were swirling through me. I was content, I was peaceful, and I was so completely, head over heels, in love with this sorcerer that I had no idea how I had lived life before without him.

"The bond that you had Gaius make was completed. In all instances that this spell had been cast, both were there for it. It was designed as a safety measure, so they would know when one another was in danger. Ours was incomplete because I wasn't there." Merlin said, and I smiled at him. He looked content, and then sighed once more.

"As much as I would love to stay here and flaunt our relationship to everyone in Ealdor, you have a kingdom to run. We really need to be going before anything bad happens." He said, and I laughed because I could plainly hear how dissatisfied that thought made him.

"You don't need to worry about that. Gaius said that he would take care of things. He took a lock of my hair and said he would transform into me, so that I could come and find you. I would much like to spend a few days away from Camelot, and spend time with you here." Merlin looked at me like I had spoken in a foreign language, but I could see that he was happy with the prospect of being away from Camelot and just being together as much as I was.

Before either of us could speak again, Merlin's mother came towards us. I saw the way she smiled at us, and you could clearly see that she knew we were a couple, but I also saw how her eyes hardened when they saw me. It would seem that she knew who was to blame for hurting her son.

"Well, as cute as this is, I would like to have a word with the both of you. In private, if at all possible." She said, and I could tell that she would not take no for an answer, not that I would have said no because, to be honest, she was rather scary.

Merlin and I walked in to her house, and Merlin led me to his bedroom, sitting down on the bed in the process. I was still hesitant to let him go, so I just kept my arm around his waist, making sure that he was actually there, and that I wasn't just dreaming.

"Now, as happy as I am for you both, if you ever hurt my boy again Arthur, I will personally hunt you down and skin you alive." She said with a smile, but I could clearly tell that she was far from joking. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I gulped. The old proverb 'Hell hath no fury like a woman' briefly flashed through my mind. I looked over at Merlin, and his jaw was nearly on the floor.

"You don't need to worry about that Hunith. It was my own stupidity that hurt him, and while I can't say that I won't be stupid in the future, I promise to always listen to Merlin before getting angry." I said, and I meant it. I knew that it would be impossible to promise to never hurt Merlin, and I always try to keep my promises. I would have just been setting myself up for failure had I promised to never hurt him.

"Very well. Now Merlin, have you told him your secret?" Hunith asked, and I looked at Merlin expectantly. I thought that she might have been talking about his magic, but I have been wrong before.

"You mean about my magic? How do you think this whole thing happened?" He replied, but I could hear the love that he had for his mother in his tone. It made me smile again. His mother got up and stood over us, looking at us as if she were trying to solve a complicated puzzle. Finally, she broke into a huge grin.

"Aww, I can't help it. You two look so cute together!" She exclaimed and hugged us both. I wrapped my free arm around her, still keeping my other arm around Merlin. It meant a lot to me that Hunith had accepted that Merlin and I would be together. I didn't know what I would do if she had said she didn't want it. I couldn't imagine making Merlin choose between his mother or me.

When Merlin's mum let us go, I looked at Merlin, and he looked at me. I watched as he shooed his mum away without breaking eye contact. When she had left, Merlin snuggled up close to me, forcing us to lay down in the process. I watched as he rested his head against my chest, and then fell asleep. He was beautiful, even then. He looked so serene, and I knew that I wouldn't want anything more than to wake up in his embrace.

I started nodding off as well, and I eventually fell asleep with Merlin in my arms. Come what may, I didn't ever want to let him leave my side again.

* * *

Merlin and I spent another week in Ealdor. I had Merlin contact Gaius through magic, telling him that we were back together and to ask him if he wouldn't mind being the King for another week. He said that he didn't mind, and that we should just enjoy ourselves.

Eventually though, we both knew that we needed to go. I had a kingdom to run. However, there were still two things that I wanted to talk to Merlin about, both of which I had given a great deal of thought to. With that in mind, I cornered him at his mum's house and looked him straight in the eye, trying to tell him without speaking that I was being completely serious.

"Merlin, there are a couple of things that I want to discuss with you." I said, and I could tell that I had his undivided attention. He looked just as serious as I was, if a little afraid. I smiled to show that he had nothing to worry about.

"When we get back to Camelot, I am going to lift the ban on magic. If you accept, you are going to be my new Court Sorcerer, and any and all magical problems will be handled by you. You will have equal standing with me, and you will no longer be my manservant." I said. Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"What if I don't want to give up seeing you every day? What if I want to continue being your manservant because I can still love you and see you all of the time?" He asked. I smiled even bigger, because that was part of my next thing I wanted to say.

"That's part of it. I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore Merlin. When we get back to Camelot, I don't care who sees us when I kiss you. You will be able to live in my quarters with me, if you choose to do so. I'm tired of having to hide who I am." I said. Merlin looked astonished, but I could see the pure joy in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Thank you Arthur! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He exclaimed, laughing with tears running down his cheeks. I laughed with him, and then we both broke apart. Merlin skillfully dried his eyes while I pretended not to notice.

"I'll go and get the horses ready sire." He said, and I grabbed his arm before he could walk away. He looked questioningly back at me.

"It isn't sire anymore. It's just Arthur. We are equals." I said. Merlin smiled and pecked me on the lips again, pulling back only enough to whisper against my lips.

"As you wish _Arthur_." He said, sending shivers down my spine. He chuckled and sauntered away, going towards the stables.

In no time at all, we were on our way back towards Camelot.

* * *

When we finally got there, it was rather comical. I forgot how bad it would look if I, King Arthur, was seen riding towards the front gate when Gaius, disguised as me, was in the palace. The thought had never once crossed my mind. It was no wonder the gate guards immediately rushed Merlin and I towards the palace. I saw that many people were stopping to look, and I grinned. I pulled Merlin close to me and kissed him square on the lips. It cause a riot, though I wasn't expecting the riot to be of cheering.

It would be a few hours before I was told that everyone had already suspected Merlin and I of being together.

When we arrived at the throne room, it was a bit of a weird feeling to see myself sitting at the throne. Gaius/Me looked up at the intrusion and grinned when he saw Merlin and me. He walked towards us, and Merlin laughed.

 _"Improbi novis, nudo oculo non videtur quod sit visibile."_ Merlin said, taking both Gaius and me by surprise, though I plainly saw the fear in Gaius's eyes. However, I knew what he was doing. He was testing me.

So when the guards rushed forward, holding their weapons out towards Merlin and the newly revealed Gaius, I stepped in their way. They looked at me in confusion, and I drew myself up to my full height.

"As of today, the ban on magic has ceased to exist. I am naming Merlin as my Court Sorcerer, and any magic matters will go through him, to be dealt with fairly. Let the citizens of Camelot know of this. Gaius was disguised as me with my permission, and he is not to be blamed for this. I am the King of Camelot! Let this be my word!" I said, and the guards looked stunned, but followed my orders regardless.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events. I am so glad you are back sire. I am too old to be doing something like running a kingdom." Gaius said, and I smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you Gaius. This wouldn't have been possible without you. Go home and spend a few days to yourself. You deserve the rest." I said, and his eyes crinkled in a smile that lit up his face.

"Thank you sire. I think I'll take you up on that." He said, and walked out of the door, leaving Merlin and me alone. I looked at him, and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a moment before we both bust out laughing.

"That was amazing Arthur! You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces when you kissed me! Priceless!" Merlin said, hugging his sides and trying to stop laughing, though he was failing miserably.

"Haha! You should have seen the look on Gaius's face when you broke his enchantment! He looked at you like you had grown two heads!" I said, grabbing on to the arm of the throne so that I wouldn't fall over.

Eventually, Merlin and I got ourselves under control, and then we just looked at each other.

"Thank you for all of this Arthur. I never expected that you would do something like this. Court Sorcerer. I am definitely going to have to get used to that. And don't even get me started on the whole subject of our relationship being public now." He said, and I smiled in happiness. I no longer had to hide who I was.

I could finally be myself.


	5. The Message

* * *

**(Merlin's Point of View)**

* * *

Things went back to nearly the same routine that they had before I left. There were a few things that were different, and I knew that no matter how long I lived, I would never get used to them. When people passed me in the streets, the bowed their heads to me and greeted me with the utmost respect. Also, because they knew that I was with Arthur, they treated me differently. They probably thought that I would get them into serious trouble if they offended me or something like that.

Despite all of that, I wouldn't have traded any of it for the way life had been before. I had gotten everything that I had ever wanted, and then some. I was with the guy of my dreams, he was happy about being with me and made no qualms about it being public knowledge, and he accepted my magic, even though he was taught to hate it with his entire being.

Speaking of said man, I was currently looking at him soaking in the tub. I was leaning against the door frame, and just watching as all of the tension was drained from his body. I smiled when he opened his eyes and spotted me. He smiled lazily back at me, beckoning me over. I went to him willingly.

"So, _Mer_ lin, how has life been treating you now that you are both my consort and Court Sorcerer?" Arthur drawled, and I chuckled. I was one of the only people who got to see him like this, completely at ease.

"Well, I have a nagging feeling that everyone is scared to talk bad about me. There are benefits to being the consort of the King." I said with a mischievous smile. Arthur grinned wickedly back.

"Nah, all in all, it is pretty good. Everyone treats me a bit differently, but I can handle that. Nothing much has really changed. I still have my friends, my love, and my life. What more could I ask for?" I asked. Arthur smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back, and pushed my sleeves up, dipping my hands into the water. I grabbed the washcloth and started washing Arthur.

"What do you think you're doing _Mer_ lin? How about you get your butt in here with me and take a bath. I can practically feel the tension in you. You need to relax." He said, and I grinned, thinking that it wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

I went behind his changing screen and stripped out of my clothes, shivering at the slight cold that permeated the air. I really needed to stoke the fire in the grate, and I did so without even moving a muscle, my magic flaring to life. I let off a contented smile at the fact that I no longer had to hide my magic. I heard Arthur yelp, and I could practically feel the daggers in my back. I grinned cheekily, poking my head around the corner.

"Something the matter Arthur?" I asked, and sure enough, he was glaring at me. I laughed merrily, and as I watched, his facial features softened.

"While I'm fine with you having magic Merlin, next time, would you please warn me before you use it. Damn near scared me to death." Arthur said, and I nodded my head happily.

"'Course Arthur. Anything for you." I said, and I meant it. I would have done anything for my king. I walked over to him, not bothering to hide my nudity, though I was sure that Arthur didn't mind. Especially if the way he was looking at me was any clue.

"Stop staring Arthur." I said firmly, though I was still smiling. He blinked and looked up at me sheepishly, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Sorry, you just look so beautiful, I can't help but stare." He said, and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to be the hopeless romantic in our relationship.

I dipped into the tub with Arthur, maneuvering so that I could lean my back on his chest. I let the warm water work its magic, drawing out all of the tension in my body like it was a poison. I needed this more than I cared to admit.

While I was happy with being the Court Sorcerer, it caused a lot more stress in my life. I now had to set a good example with my magic, and I also had to correct people when the did the wrong things. It also didn't help that there were times when people misspoke an incantation and cause something bad to happen. Just the week previously, one person who was practicing magic accidentally summoned a troll to Camelot, and I had to take care of that. After the whole episode where a troll almost became Arthur's mother in law, I never wanted to see another one again. Leave it to the universe to change that.

"Hey Arthur, what do you say to going out later on tonight? I know this really good clearing where you can see the moon and everything. There's also something I need to tell you." I said, and my body tensed slightly. I hadn't revealed everything to Arthur yet, and I was kind of dreading it. However, I wanted to believe in Arthur, and I trusted him with my life. If there was one person that I would have revealed every single secret of mine to, without a doubt it would have been Arthur.

"Sure Merlin." Arthur simply said, and I basked in his presence for a little longer before pulling away. I grabbed the washcloth again and soaped it up. I placed the soapy cloth on Arthur's chest and started bathing him. He tilted his head back, and I took the opportunity to sneak a kiss to his neck. Arthur gasped and his head flew back up. I just smiled coyly at him.

"Little tease." Arthur murmured, before letting his head fall back again. I decided not to play with him anymore. I scrubbed the rest of his body before telling him to rinse. He dipped under the water and came back up a few seconds later, and then he grabbed the washcloth from my hands.

I used all of my willpower to control my hormones as he was scrubbing my body. I wasn't ready for anything physical, and I had a feeling that Arthur wasn't ready either. My body didn't quite like that idea though. Being as close to Arthur as I was, I had to constantly be on my guard.

"Hmm... This is nice. I could get used to this. Bathing with you." Arthur murmured before kissing me. I let the kiss go on for a few minutes before pushing him away slightly. I had a blush on my face, I knew, and Arthur looked sheepish again.

"Sorry. Let my urges get the better of me for a minute. Forgive me?" Arthur asked, showing me his crooked smile. He knew, that prat _knew_ that I couldn't resist that smile, even if I tried.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, especially when you give me that look." I said, and he grinned even bigger. He grabbed the edges of the tub and hoisted himself out. I averted my eyes, because I didn't know if I could handle it.

Once he was out of the tub and had his back to me, I dared a look, and groaned out loud. My eyes were immediately glued to his gorgeous ass, and I knew that he knew that I was looking, if the seductive shake he gave me was any sign. I groaned again, and Arthur chuckled.

Arthur went and got dressed, and then he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm needed in the court room. Will you be here when I get back?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"As long as there aren't any magical crises, then yes." I said, and Arthur left. Once I was sure that he wouldn't be coming back, I summoned some clothes to me and got out, drying myself off with magic. I got dressed and went over to Arthur's bed.

Even before I left, when I got to sleep with Arthur in his bed, I could never get used to it. I had spent my entire life on relatively uncomfortable beds. The switch to one that had been made for a King was astounding. It was so comfortable that I fell asleep nearly every time I was on it, regardless of what I still had to do during the day.

I got on the bed and, sure enough, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

When I woke back up, the sky was starting to darken. I stretched my limbs out and yawned, loving the feeling of my muscles stretching. I hadn't really meant to sleep for so long, but it appeared that Camelot was all right.

I got up and started to clean up the general messiness of Arthur's chambers. I may not have been his manservant anymore, but old habits die hard. It was while doing that that Arthur decided to walk in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

"You know that you don't have to do that anymore, right? That isn't your job." He said. I turned around in his embrace and planted a kiss on his soft lips.

"Old habits die hard, I guess. I really don't mind." I said, and Arthur smiled again.

"Well, we have another few hours before we can leave for the clearing, so what do you want to do?" I asked, and Arthur cocked his head to the side, contemplating his answer.

"How about we just stay here? I want to be alone with you." He said, and I kissed him again in response.

* * *

Three or four hours later, and we were on our way. I led Arthur through the woods and eventually, we made it to the clearing. We came at the perfect time, as it was a full moon, and we could clearly see it. I sat down in the middle of the clearing and just basked in the soft light that the moon gave me, taking strength from it.

"It's beautiful here Merlin. I can see why you would come to a place like this." Arthur said softly, almost as if he was afraid to say anything that might shatter the moment. I opened my eyes and beckoned him over to me. He sat down at my side, and I turned to face him.

"So, what is it that you needed to talk about Merlin?" Arthur asked. I heard only curiosity in his question.

"Do you remember Balinor, the man we found at that cave? You know that he was a Dragonlord, right?" I asked, and I saw him carefully nod. I needed to tell him that Balinor was my father, and because he had died, I was now the only Dragonlord left.

"I need to tell you this Arthur, and I hope you take it well. That man was my father. When he died, I became the last Dragonlord." I said, and I looked at Arthur. He looked deep in though, but then he smiled. He took my hand in his, and spoke.

"That explains a bit. Thank you for telling me, and I appreciate it. I am truly sorry about what happened to him, and I wish that there was a way that you two could have spent more time together." Arthur said, and I let out a shaky breath. There was still one more thing that I needed to tell him, and I had no idea how he was going to react.

"That isn't all of it though... I don't want you mad at me, but this is something that I need to tell you. The Great Dragon is alive. I couldn't abandon my rights as a Dragonlord and have him killed. I ordered him to never attack Camelot again, and because I am a Dragonlord, my word is law to him. It was the only way that I could see to help the most people." I said. Arthur was frowning slightly, but he pulled me into his arms regardless.

"While I don't think the dragon should have been allowed to live, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't glad. He is the last of a dying breed, and it would have been a shame had he been killed. I can also understand where he was coming from. If the situations were reversed, I would have wanted revenge as well for the way that I had been treated." Arthur said. It made me smile at how easily he accepted it. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I got the courage to ask my next question.

"Would you like to meet him Arthur?" I asked, and I saw Arthur look at me in shock. I wanted to give Arthur the chance to meet him because, even though he had done a lot of wrong in the past, he was also a big reason as to why Arthur was alive at that moment. I think that Arthur could sense that, and he nodded his head. I smiled and took a deep breath.

 _"Kilgharrah, ego novissimus draco dominus, et ego si vocare te nunc mihi!"_ I shouted, and then looked at Arthur. He was looking at me a bit wide eyed, but I couldn't see any fear or anger in his gaze. I smiled shyly at him, and he smiled back, hugging me.

It didn't take long for the dragon to appear, and Arthur and I both watched as he was silhouetted against the full moon. He dropped down into the clearing and looked towards us. He widened his eyes when he saw that Arthur was there.

"Why is he here young Warlock?" He asked.

"Arthur knows of my magic, and I have told him about being the last Dragonlord. I wanted him to meet you because you have helped me save his life time and time again. Arthur, this is Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah, this is Arthur." I said, introducing them. Arthur stood up and walked over to Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah slitted his eyes, and I thought that he was going to burn Arthur to a crisp when Arthur placed his hand on Kilgharrah's muzzle.

"Thank you Kilgharrah. I don't blame you for what you did to Camelot when you were freed. Thank you for helping Merlin when he needed it." Arthur said, and Kilgharrah looked at him suspiciously before his eyes softened, and he nudged Arthur's hand with his muzzle.

"I have underestimated you, young Pendragon. You have the heart and nobility of a true King." He said, and I smiled in happiness.

"I have been waiting for you to call me, young Warlock. The time is fast approaching when you and Arthur are going to have to leave on a quest. This is all a part of the prophecy, and there is no way out of it. You will be faced with nearly impossible odds, but it is you two, and you two alone that have the only chance to make it through this alive." Kilgharrah said, and I was thrown for a loop. He had always been secretive about the prophecy, and he always spoke in riddles. To get this much out of him was astounding.

"What kind of quest is this Kilgharrah?" Arthur asked. He looked at both of us in turn before he answered.

"There is an object known as the Holy Grail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel to this eventually. If anyone has any good ideas that you might want to see in the story, don't hesitate to tell them to me. I will be sure to give you credit for it.


End file.
